The Adventures of the Fox Sage Prequel
by MonkHerrick
Summary: One Shot's of the years leading up to the Story!
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the Fox Sage Prequel

By: MonkHerrick

"People Talking"

"Demon's Talking"

'Demon's Thinking'

'People Thinking'

-Time Skip/Scene Shifts-

Jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto If I did Naruto would have a twin named Arashi!

Naruto danced around his opponent. The five-year old genius was in the third stage of the chunin exams in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. 'How is it he's predicting my movements he's blind?' The fifteen year-old genin from the Hidden Rock thought to himself. "I can sense chakra, I don't need my eyes to see." The blonde Uzumaki said calmly as he appeared behind Akio.

Akio's body hit the ground unconscious and Naruto yawned from boredom. "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." The Jonin proctor called out, causing people cheer for the young leaf ninja. Naruto walked up the stairs to his siblings. "Good job, otouto." Shisui said with a cheery grin on his face. "Yeah, Naruto you were great." A brown haired 7 year-old said as he stared at his team mate.

The blonde was wearing a dark blue pants & a dark red t-shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on the back. His forehead protector was worn like a choker collar. Shisui looked like your typical Uchiha clan member with his high-collared shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back. Kyo wore a black shirt & pants, he had several pouches and scrolls hidden on him for hiding his various weapons & on his right arm a lizard summoning tattoo is hidden under bandages & a scroll was sealed into his back using a Uzumaki sealing jutsu. He wore the leaf headband on his forehead like normal.

The red-headed member of Squad 16 looked at his older twin brother and smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. "I am so glad you didn't get hurt, aniki." He said with relief in his voice. "Calm down, Ara-kun, I'm fine, I will always be fine as long you are." Naruto reassured his twin brother, whose name was called upon. "Go on little brother, you'll do fine." Kaze said as he scratched his cheek, which whisker-like marks on them.

Arashi shook in fear as he walked down the steps to the field. He stopped shaking as he gripped a locket that Tatsu Uzumaki had given him when he was recovering from being raped. "I can't be a coward all the time when it comes to fighting, I'm a ninja now, that needs to stop." He hissed to himself as he finished making his way to the field with confidence. He was dressed a lot like Naruto was only instead of a red shirt he wore a dark blue shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on it.

"I am Arashi Ryuu Uzumaki-Namikaze, Son of Kushina Uzumaki & Minato Namikaze, Younger brother to Tatsu Uzumaki, Shisui Uchiha, Kaze Uzumaki, & Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I am no longer letting my fear hold me back as a ninja of the hidden Leaf, prepare yourself because you're fighting a member of Squad 16 now." The boy said as he took a kunai to his long hip-length red hair and cut it. Red locks fell to the ground leaving Arashi with shoulder length red hair. The young Uzumaki brushed a lock of red out of his violet eyes.

* * *

Kaze smiled as he cheered his youngest brother on. Kaze was wearing a pair of black pants, & and crimson shirt with an Uzumaki spiral on the back & the kanji for Wind God on the front. Tatsu was wearing a dark pair of shorts and a crimson shirt with the kanji for heal on the back. They both wore their leaf headbands on there foreheads & both had large scrolls strapped to their backs.

The blonde haired Uzumaki sighed as he bounced on the balls of his feet. "He's come a long way since becoming a shinobi eh, Tatsu?" He asked the red head. "Yeah, I'm surprised he cut his hair like that he loves looking like me & mom." The Uzumaki clan head said calmly. "He needs to be his own person not a clone of you & kaa-san. I think he just realized that." Kaze Uzumaki said as he looked at his elder brother.

Tatsu frowned as watched the fight. 'Is he right am I just a clone of kaa-san, No I am not, I may look a lot like her but I made a name for myself Tatsu Uzumaki-Namikaze, The Shinobi of Life!' Tatsu thought to himself as Kaze smirked at him. "You were never like kaa-san except when you were a genin but when you became a chunin you grew up & matured." The blonde boy said as he turned to continue watch the fight.

"Besides Kaa-san wasn't very good at medical ninjutsu, whereas you are a genius at them, you are the Head of the Medical & Research Division of the ANBU Black Ops and the Head of the Hospital at 16. Furthermore, Lord Third nominated you as the Godaime Hokage, he's handing it over to you in five or six years. You did something even Tsunade couldn't do you made it so that there is a medic ninja in training on every squad now." Kaze said passionately.

"Thanks, Kaze. You aren't a clone of dad, you made a name for yourself to make people see you as someone other than tou-san, The Leaf's God of Wind." Tatsu said as he smiled at his younger brother. "Shisui never had to worry about that, but he also gained a name for himself, Shisui the teleporter! And he's Squad 16's Jonin sensei." Kaze explained softly as Arashi punched his opponent with a punch that sent him flying into the wall.

* * *

Kyo & Naruto watched their teammate as the fight began. Arashi tightened his forehead protector which was wrapped around neck like a choker collar. On his right arm a tattoo of a fox could be seen. A red-headed man, who looked a lot like Arashi was watching the fighting from the shadows. "I will protect you Naruto nii-san, Shisui-aniki, Tatsu-nii-sama, & Kaze-nii." The man said as he turned on his heels and vanished from the stadium causing Naruto to narrow his eyebrows. The bandages around his eyes didn't move a bit. "Nii-san, I felt someone's chakra that felt like Arashi's only much bigger, leave the stadium, can you go find out who it is?" The genius Uzumaki asked the sixteen year-old jonin who nodded his head before vanishing in a cyclone of leaves.

The young redheaded teen chased after the red-headed man until he cornered him near the Raikage's Tower. "Who are you, why does your chakra feel like one of my younger brothers?" The Uzumaki clan head demanded of the unknown shinobi. Tatsu slid into a fighting stance similar to Tsunade's. "That stance, not very nice to use it against leaf shinobi, student of Tsunade." The unknown ninja scolded calmly. 'I need to get away I can't let him see me, yet! I'm not far enough in my plans to save him, yet.' The Uzumaki thought to himself.

"Well, How do I know you're even Leaf Ninja, eh? You spied on Naruto during his fight in the Chunin Exam, you run away when I'm chasing you. How do I know you aren't the enemy here, HUH?" The young jonin demanded. "I'm just a man trying save his family's lives the best way he knows how." The man said vaguely. 'Damn it, he placed seals down to prevent me from using chakra to escape, and I know for a fact that right now he's a lot faster than I am, I have to reveal myself.' The masked ninja thought to himself.

The man stepped out of the shadows revealing his face causing Tatsu to gasp. "Arashi, but how?" He asked the older Arashi. "I'm from the future where I am the only Uzumaki left, everyone else is dead." Arashi explained to his brother.

Tatsu sighed as rubbed the bridge of his nose. He glanced at the older red-head and he wasn't surprised to see Naruto's Rinnegan eyes. "Let me guess Naruto told you to transplant his eyes into you?" Tatsu asked his fellow red head, who only nodded his head in response. "Yes, then I killed Tobi who is the real leader of the Akatsuki." Arashi said calmly. "Alrighty then, first you need a new name, Arashi is already taken, so how about Heroshi?" Tatsu asked shocking the other Uzumaki.

Arashi thought about it and nodded his head in agreement. "I'm okay with being called Heroshi for now." The newly named Heroshi said to the Uzumaki Clan Head. "We should probably head back to the stadium or the Raikage will think I'm up to something & you sho-." Tatsu was cut off by Heroshi making a hand seal and his body changed into a teenaged red-haired boy.

* * *

The Uzumaki clan members gaped at Heroshi who calmly explained what lead up to him traveling back in time. "So we all died?" Naruto asked unsurely, as he fingered his chunin vest. "Yes, You died pushing me out of the way a tailed beast ball which vaporized your body completely." Heroshi Uzumaki-Namakazi explained causing Naruto to smile slightly. "At least I died protecting my twin." He said proud of his future self.

"Before you were vaporized you had me transplant your eyes into me, though, so they wouldn't be destroyed, it wasn't until I turned 29 that I found a jutsu to take me back in time to fix everything." Heroshi explained to the younger versions of his older brothers. "You, Tatsu died as the Fifth Hokage which you became when Naruto & I turned ten and Naruto became an ANBU Black Op agent." Heroshi said shocking them.

"Wow." Shisui said quietly as he thought about what his brother had told him. "Naruto followed your nindo till his dyeing breath; "self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…" is what you drilled into us from a young age, right, Shisui-aniki?" Heroshi asked his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Heroshi sighed as rubbed his sore muscles. 'I forgot what it was like sneaking into a place after years of adoration from everybody.' He thought to himself as he glanced at the two unconscious mist-nin; Yagura & Utakata, who were out cold from the genjutsu he'd placed on them. **"At least Isobu & Saiken can't be taken by the Akatsuki right, kit?"** Kurama asked Heroshi. 'You're right, besides they'll be useful against them as well.' The red-headed God of Shinobi thought to his friend before finally giving into his exhaustion from the nights events.

* * *

Naruto grunted as he was slammed into the ground once again by Tatsu. "Again." He said as he pushed himself of the ground and glared at his oldest brother. Tatsu rolled his eyes at the six year old boy, who was barely standing and was still asking for more.

"No, I think the progress you've made today is enough, Heroshi is off retrieving Chōmei & Matatabi's containers, he told me to not train you to much remember that he'd do most of that along side Shisui, I'm supposed to be training to become the Godaime Hokage, in 4 years, and your jonin exams are in two hours so you need to relax a little, otouto." Tatsu said firmly as Naruto looked stunned.

"SHIT!" He cursed before running off to find his teammates and make it to the site of the jonin exams in time. Tatsu shook his head as a figure appeared next to him calmly. "Do you think he's going to be ready for the Akatsuki when they come, Heroshi?" He asked as he had sensed Heroshi unlike Naruto, who had been to focused on his spar with Tatsu to notice the other source of chakra in the area.

"I don't know, he's stronger than my older brother was at his age, but he's also colder and more like Sasuke than I remember, but then again I didn't get raped at all, so that could be why he act's that way, in all likely hood yes, I think he & Arashi could defeat them." The thirty year old Uzumaki explained earning a sigh from the head of the Namikaze & Uzumaki clans. "I just hope he doesn't lose himself to the Curse of Hatred like Sasuke & Obito did." Tatsu said before vanished without a trace.

Heroshi looked worried about that to, but hid it well. "I hope so, too, Tatsu-nii, I hope so, too." He whispered before he to vanished without a trace.

* * *

Naruto, Arashi, & Kyo stared at the people that would be their opponents in the jonin exams. Naruto's right eyebrow twitched as he was called a runt for the fifth time. 'I've had enough of him' He thought to himself but called out; "Who's a weakling runt who's only good for stirring up trouble!" Everybody look at him confused except the members of Squad 16 who looked more amused than anything else.

"First match is Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf VS Akai of the Hidden Stone!" The jonin proctor, Genma called out. Orochimaru watched as Naruto wailed on the poor man. Akai didn't even stand a ghost of a chance against the Uzumaki genius. "Kukukuku, It's a good thing I gave them one of my cursed marks eh, Kabuto?" He asked a silver-haired teen who approached him quietly. "You did but why?" Confused about his lord's actions. "The blonde one, Naruto has the Rinnegan. But in order to lure him I need to lure all three because he doesn't care about anything other than protecting them after Arashi-kun was raped by villagers." The snake Sannin chuckled as he explained to his right-hand man about the three boys.

"So you're the one Sensei talked about?" Jiraiya asked Heroshi who stood guard alongside an ANBU black op. "Hn." He grunted. "I am Heroshi Uzumaki The Sandaime Sage of the Six Paths, as well as the Leaf's Crimson Fang." He said calmly as a jonin attacked him only to cut down by Heroshi when sliced through him with a wakizashi. He weaved through hand seals and slammed his palm into the ground. "UZUMAKI SEALING JUTSU: Barrier of Life!" He called out as a crimson barrier formed around Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Orochimaru, Heroshi stopping them from escaping.

"Kukukuku You knew I was here?" Orochimaru seemed impressed. "I felt your disgusting chakra when I was a little boy already, Snake, Now prepare yourself." Heroshi glared at his enemy as he slammed his palms into the ground. "Reanimation Jutsu!" He called out, as four coffins rose from the ground and opened up. Naruto stretched his muscles, Shisui smirked, Kagami rolled his eyes in annoyance, & Naruto Senju looked curious about what was going on.

"Shisui Uchiha, Naruto Senju, Kagami Uchiha, & Naruto Uzumaki from your time, damn you're pulling out all the stops huh, brat." Jiraiya said stunning Orochimaru and Kabuto. "You idiot, they were not to know about me being from the future." Heroshi snarled. "So You brought me back little brother, or not so little brother is it?" Naruto asked playfully as he glared at Kabuto who had messed with his head as a teen resulting in the death of his beloved Kyo. A fifth coffin opened revealing another teen only he had bandages wrapped around his entire face except his right eye which was teal.

Kyo stepped out of the coffin and threw a bland look at Heroshi only to blink in shock at the Sandaime Hokage & Jiraiya still alive. The brown-haired weapon user sighed when he saw Kabuto & Orochimaru standing across from his old teammates & jonin sensei. He pulled a dagger out of his weapons pouch and like his friends he prepared himself for a fight.  
Naruto Senju seemed curious about what was going on as he ran a hand through his snow colored hair.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" The Grandson of Tobirama Senju demanded as he utilized a wood style jutsu to prevent everybody from fighting. "Who are you?" Kabuto asked curiously as the albino glared at him. "The heir of the Senju Clan, Tobirama Senju's grandson, master of water style & wood style jutsu, The ever powerful Wolf Sage." He said as copied Jiraiya's introduction by summoning a wolf to stand on.

"You, who are you and why are you attacking my village?" Kagami demanded as he activated his sharingan. He started glaring at Orochimaru as he made hand seals. "Talk before I incinerate you, traitor to the leaf." The Uchiha snarled as he took a deep breath and expelled flames from his mouth. "Fire Stye: Giant Fire Ball Jutsu." He thought to himself. The fireball incinerated Kabuto, turning the medic ninja into nothing but ash angering Orochimaru a lot.

"I warned you, Snake-san, now you'll pay for betraying this village." The student of Tobirama Senju said coldly as prepared a jutsu to deal with the snake ninja.

* * *

Author's Note: There's no Hashirama & Tobirama this invasion, that will be the one when Tatsu is Hokage.


	3. The New Squad 7

Naruto sighed as he walked through the Hidden Leaf Village by himself as Arashi was training with Tatsu Medical ninjutsu. He stopped in the street as he gripped his shoulder and hissed in pain, as his Curse Mark pulsed once again. When he finally stood up, people were staring at him with a funny expression on there faces. He made his way home quietly. Kaze had promised to train the seven year old when he got back from his mission.

He hadn't expected to gain a student that was only five years old though. He had to meet up with his new student's: Sasuke, Sakura, & Sai after training with Kaze.

* * *

"Squad 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, & Inari? Under Jonin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikazi." Iruka Umino called out. "Sensei, whose Inari & why is he on our team which is supposed to only be a three-man team?" Sakura asked confused about the current situation. "Inari is Naruto's apprentice he's joining squad 7 as the new four-man team rule, you'll be trained as the medic ninja, Sakura." Iruka explained calmly.

"Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame." "And Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, And Choji Akimichi. Alright Everyone we will now have lunch, Afterwards your to come back hear and meet your Sensei's. Good luck everyone." Said Iruka dismissing the class to go eat.

Suddenly, a little boy with a leaf forehead protector on walked in the room. "Are you lost?" Iruka asked kindly as he knelt down to the boy, who twitched slightly at the man. "No, my name Inari." Inari explained quietly as everyone looked stunned.

* * *

-Flashback-

"Are you sure about this Shisui?" The Sandaime Hokage asked quietly of the Uchiha. Shisui sighed loudly as Itachi & Jiraiya looked on confused about what was going on. "Yes, I'm going to use Koto Amatsukami to force them to not go through with the coup." Shisui's words shocked Itachi.

"Very Well." Hiruzen said calmly.

* * *

Shisui stood near the front of the Uchiha Clan compound and weaved through hand seals. "Mangekyō Sharingan." Shisui whispered to himself as his Mangekyō Sharingan activated. "Koto Amatsukami." He said calmly. Itachi caught the teen as he fell to one knee and started wheezing. "Damn gaki you look exhausted why?" Jiraiya asked confused. "Koto Amatsukami is a high calibure genjutsu that allows the user to enter the opponent's mind and manipulate them by giving them false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of their own free will. It is regarded as a genjutsu of the highest class, due to the victim being entirely unaware that they are being manipulated." Shisui managed to get out as stood up by himself.

-End Flashback-

The small group went to Ichiraku's for lunch, which is where Tatsu, Arashi, Kaze, Naruto, Inari, & his teammates were eating at. "Sensei, I hate my teammates, there's bitchy fangirl, an emo avenger, & dick-obsessed painter." Inari complained, causing Jiraiya & Hiruzen to sweatdrop.

Jiraiya looked stunned that Naruto was wearing a jonin vest. "Why's the gaki wearing a jonin vest, sensei?" He asked the Hokage. "Believe it or not at seven years old he made jonin, he is a genius even greater than Itachi." Hiruzen said while chuckling. "Impressive!" Jiraiya said. "He was taught by Shisui The Teleporter, your former student, Kaze the Leaf's Wind God, Orochimaru's former student, & Tatsu, The Shinobi of Life, Tsunade's former student & top of that Naruto & Arashi are both working towards becoming fox sages, and they both have fox & wolf summoning tattoos." Hiruzen explained calmly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Elite Jonin of the Leaf known by the moniker, The Leaf's Yellow Fang, my likes include my siblings, training, studying fuinjutsu, creating new ninjutsu, eating ramen, & hanging out with my siblings. My dislikes include perverts, fangirls, emo assholes, pedophiles, lazy people, traitors, arrogant people, & people who try to kill my students, My dreams for the future are: See you accomplish yours, & see that my brothers accomplish theirs." Naruto said calmly as Sakura introduced herself. (Sakura & Sasuke's intro's the same.) "I am Arashi Ryuu Uzumaki-Namikaze. They also call me the Leaf's Red Hurricane. I am going to be your teams medic adviser. My likes are my brothers, training, medic jutsu. My dislikes are scary things, traitors, hatred, & arrogance." The red-haired seven year old boy said.

Inari sighed as he slurped up his bowl of ramen. "I'm Inari. My likes are my kaa-san, oji-san, Naruto-sensei, & Arashi-sensei. My likes are learning from sensei, learning to be a ninja, & living in the Leaf. My dislikes are perverts, fangirls, emo assholes, pedophiles, lazy people, traitors, arrogant people. My dreams for the future is to be the most powerful shinobi I can be and make my family proud of me." Inari said passionately.

* * *

Naruto smiled as he made his way into a building hidden in the forest by a genjutsu. There were shelves filled to the brim with scrolls with various clan symbols on them. Karin sighed as she picked up a scroll with the Uzumaki spiral on it. "Naruto what are you doing in here?" She asked her adopted sibling/third cousin. "Came to find a few jutsu to teach my students." He said, she picked up five scrolls with the Uchiha Clan fan on them, five with the Uzumaki Spiral, ten with no clan symbols on them at all. "Here. The Uzumaki ones are for Inari, yourself, & Arashi." She explained calmly as she handed the scrolls over and followed him with her scroll.

As they left the building. "Rest in peace, hiijiji." He prayed as he bowed respectively to his great grandfathers grave. "Who's that?" Karin asked curious about her adopted family. "Our great Grandfather, Naruto Senju (Who was able to utilize Wood Style Ninjutsu & use water style ninjutsu at same level as his grandpa), the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju's grandson & his half-brother, Kagami Uchiha our other Great Grandfather." Naruto said calmly to his adopted sister.

* * *

Naruto handed Sasuke five scrolls with the Uchiha fan on them. "Give them back to when you are done with them, they belong to me as great grandfather Kagami Uchiha collected those with my other great grandfather and his half-brother, Naruto Senju." Naruto said calmly as he handed Inari five scrolls with the Uzumaki spiral on it.

Inari unrolled the first scroll and read it. It read:

**Mind's Eye of the Kagura**

This ability allows the user to find, sense, and track individuals through their chakra over vast range that exceeds ten kilometers. This is done by focusing and opening the mind's eye. The ability extends to telling when a person is lying from the fluctuations in a person's chakra made from dishonest emotions or detecting if someone, including herself, is under a genjutsu. Also by focusing on a particular chakra, The User can perceive its location and movement with great detail.

**Water Clone Technique**

The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

**Hiding in Mist Technique**

This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a per-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it.

**Water Prison Technique**

This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. It can also be stored in scrolls as traps.

Water clones can be used in preparation for the technique, which block an opponent's attack and trap the attacker in the prison using the clone's own water.

**Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu**

This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. It also appears that after digging, the ground can be returned to its original state, leaving no trace of where the user entered the earth.

Sasuke's scroll's read:

**Water Prison Technique**

This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. It can also be stored in scrolls as traps.

Water clones can be used in preparation for the technique, which block an opponent's attack and trap the attacker in the prison using the clone's own water.

**Water Clone Technique**

The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

**Hiding in Mist Technique**

This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a per-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it.

**Earth Style: Mud Wall**

The user creates a solid wall of earth as a form of defense. Chakra is either converted to earth within the body and then spat out to form the wall or the user can manipulate pre-existing earth to form the wall. The earth then instantly rises up and takes form. The barrier itself is also coated with chakra, making its strength incomparable to that of a normal mud wall. Because of the earth's special characteristics, the wall is highly resistant against, for instance, fire and water. Also, for a Kage-class shinobi it is possible to create a vast volume of earth.

**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**

This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

Sakura's scroll read:

**Water Clone Technique**

The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

**Water Prison Technique**

This technique is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This technique requires a sufficient amount of water, which can be provided by expelling it from one's mouth. Once trapped the target is unable to move while within it due to the heaviness of the water. Because of the density of the water it can be used, to a limited extent, for defensive purposes if performed on oneself. It can also be stored in scrolls as traps.

Water clones can be used in preparation for the technique, which block an opponent's attack and trap the attacker in the prison using the clone's own water.

**Hiding in Mist Technique**

This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a per-existing source or expelled from their mouth, then goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-white realm. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it.

**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**

This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind which gets ignited with flame.

* * *

"Train with these jutsu until you master these jutsu." Naruto said calmly as he and Arashi leaned against a tree and fell asleep.

* * *

Author(s) Note: The Uchiha Clan was still massacred by Itachi, and Kabuto will be back eventually. So Sasuke will eventually go rouge to kill Itachi. Next Chapter Naruto & Arashi are 8, Kyo is 10, Kaze is 14, Shisui is 17, & Tatsu is 19. Yes Shisui is still alive and well. Oh, and the reason Sasuke & the rookie nine just graduated and Naruto's only 7 is because his birth & the nine-tails attack happened five years later. Sasuke & the rookie nine are 12 now though.


	4. Chapter 4

Heroshi sighed as he sat on the Fourth Hokage's head. He remembered fighting against Obito & Madara Uchiha and Naruto's body being completely destroyed. Tears ran down the redheads cheeks as continued to remember his family. "It's so hard to keep on going knowing that if I die I can finally be with my family again." He said out loud as Tatsu sat down next to him.

"True, but it's not the right thing to do is it? Remember the right thing to do & the easiest thing to do aren't always the same thing." Tatsu Uzumaki explained as he stared at the Village Hidden in the Leaves. "In fact more often than not, the right thing to do is the hardest thing to do, and the easiest thing is the worst possible choice in life." He finished for his brother.

"You always knew just what to say to me when I was upset about something, how do you do that, Tatsu?" Heroshi asked his brother. "I raised you & Naruto from when you two were babies, I understood both of better than almost anybody in the world besides Shisui who understood Naruto better than anybody else." The younger male explained patiently.

"Naruto is a lot more powerful than he was in when I was his age. We became genin at seven & Kyo was nine." Heroshi said. "He's a genius alright, already a jonin at 8 and he has his genin squad. On top of that he has the Executioner's Blade, Nuibari, Kabutowari, & the Kiba blades. Arashi has almost surpassed me & Tsunade-sensei in terms of medical skill." Tatsu said as he stretched his muscles.

"Lord Sandaime is considering making Naruto Fox Sannin, and I am planning on taking them both to train in senjutsu with the foxes soon." Tatsu said as Heroshi frowned slightly. "Doesn't Naruto have dozens of summoning contracts he's signed?" The older Uzumaki asked Tatsu. "Yes, he has a contract with a lot of land based animals as well as the animals he can summon with his Rinnegan." The 19 year old said as he felt the breeze and smiled.

"The Naruto I knew became known as the God Of Shinobi, & the Nidaime Sage of the Six Paths, he was extraordinary, he was everything to me, & then he died protecting me. I have always felt inferior to him like I never did anything amazing compared to him. All I ever wanted is for him be proud of me & realize I was able to protect myself & stand on my own two feet." The 30 year old confessed sadly.

"He was proud of you, from the very beginning." A familiar voice said calmly. Tatsu smiled as he saw Heroshi's older brother walk over to his twin. "Naru-." Heroshi was cutoff by his twin brother. "Ryuu, is my new name, Naruto & Arashi gave it to me." The newly named Ryuu said smiling as he hugged Heroshi. "Naruto & Arashi brought me back when they saw how sad you were without me. I have always been proud of you, otouto, & I knew there would be a day that you no longer needed my help or protection anymore and it filled me with joy knowing that one day you'd be among the legends of the world. I sacrificed myself that day because I knew you still had more growing to do and it's my job as the older brother to protect you in any way that I can." Ryuu explained as he wiped Heroshi's tears away.

"Tatsu ended up using his life force & all his chakra to seal the Ten Tails inside of me, he became the prison for it." Heroshi explained as he pulled up his shirt showing a complicated seal on his torso. "What happened to Samehada?" Ryuu asked his younger brother who smirked. "I gave it to Naruto so now he has five of the seven blades of the Mist." Heroshi said grinning like a fool.

"Where is he anyways?" Tatsu asked Ryuu & Heroshi. "Training his student's, Inari is almost ready to be chunin, he is planning on entering him in the next chunin exams." Ryuu explained as he sat down next to his twin brother. "I am 17 1/2, now." Ryuu exclaimed as Heroshi rolled his eyes at his twins antics. "Who'd he use for his path's?" Ryuu asked curiously as Tatsu chuckled as his behavior.

"Pakura is his animal path, Mu, the second tushikage, is his human path, A Hyuuga, as his Preta Path, A Yuki, as his Deva Path, A Magnet Release user, as his Naraka Path, & a Lave Release user, as his Asura Path." Tatsu explained calmly as Heroshi & Ryuu looked stunned. "Mu, is also the jinchūriki of the Yonbi, & the Pakura is the jinchūriki of the gobi." Tatsu explained confusing Ryuu & Heroshi. "He was forced when Han & Roshi attacked him." Tatsu said seeing the brother's confusion.

* * *

Naruto sighed silently as Sakura & Sasuke glared at him, while Inari read a scroll on fuinjutsu, & Sai continued to paint. "For the last time, no, Sasuke, I will not teach you the resangan, or give you one of my blades." He said annoyed at the genin. 'Kami, How can two people be so annoying?' He thought to himself as he heard Kurama chuckle from his new seal. **"Kit, one of them is an Uchiha & the other a banshee of a fan girl what did you expect?" **Kurama asked his container.

'Hey, me & my brothers are part Uchiha remember, and you don't find us annoying.' He thought to the Nine Tails. **"True, but you and your siblings are also a part of the Uzumaki & Senju clans, too." **The fox pointed out causing Naruto to mentally pout.

Arashi sighed watching his twin train there students. 'Why can't I be that open with people, I wish Naruto nii-san didn't have to always protect me.' Arashi thought to himself. **"Well you can blame those villagers for that, Arashi, after all they did rape you, and for your twin watch the whole thing."** Kurama chimed in annoying the red headed Uzumaki twin.

'Nobody asked you, Kura-kun.' He thought angrily as he cut the connection between him & the Yin half of the Nine Tails. The red head sighed as he stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you going, Arashi?" Naruto asked as he appeared next to him. "To train, wanna come?" He asked his twin, who nodded his head silently. Arashi smiled sadly as he watched Naruto lead the way to there own personal training ground quietly. 'Ever since **THAT DAY ** he's been so mature.' He thought sadly as Kurama rolled his eyes at the Uzumaki boy's thoughts.

**"Of course he is, he was forced to watch you get raped by four men, things like that change a person, you went from being a happy go lucky brat to a scared little boy who clings to his twins side 24/7." **Kurama said annoyed at his container's childish thoughts.


	5. Nightmares & Chunin Exams

Naruto sighed as he stood among the other jonin. "I thought he was becoming Hokage next year, Shisui." Arashi whispered shyly as he shifted uncomfortably. "Well, things change, the old man wanted to retire, and Tatsu is old enough to take the position, tou-san was around his age when he became the fourth." Shisui said with a goofy smile on his lips.

"Hn.' Naruto grunted as he along with the other citizens of the Leaf Village watched as Tatsu & Hiruzen stepped onto the balcony where the coronation would take place. They noticed a leopard masked ANBU Black Op & a Sparrow masked man standing on either side of the two Hokages. "Kaze is Sparrow." Arashi said excitedly as the coronation began.

"I give to you, you're Godaime Hokage, Tatsu Uzumaki!" The now Former Third called out, causing everyone in the audience (except Naruto) to cheer loudly. Hiruzen gently placed the Hokage's hat on his head causing his hair to shadow one of his eyes as he smiled happily. (1) Tatsu raised his hands gestured for the crowd to be quiet with a flick of his wrist. "I hope to serve you all well & fairly and I also hope to rule for as long as Hiruzen-shisou, if not longer." He ended his speech with a joke that got even Naruto to smile.

* * *

"From now the Civilian Council will be disbanded until say otherwise and the council & elders are stripped of all their power and returned to original purpose to advise." Tatsu said firmly as he slammed a hand into the desk in council chambers, causing a large crack to form in it. "I am the Hokage, not any of you scumbags, most of you undermined my predecessor, Lord Sandaime, time & time again, & I will no longer sit idly by as you continue to strip **YOUR LEADER** of all his power!" Tatsu snarled reminding the people in the room he used to be called the Crimson Fury of the Leaf.

Naruto smiled as he watched the Former Civilian Council Members be dragged out of the room kicking & screaming by ANBU. He started laughing happily, scaring most people in the room. "Oh God, That was funny, you should see your faces, Tatsu-nii totally put you in you're places." Naruto said as his laughter calm down enough to be considered chuckles.

"Naruto I want Squad 7 to be in the next Chunin Exams in six months, alright." Tatsu explained firmly to his younger brother. "Yes, Nii-sama." He exclaimed calmly as he brushed a blonde strand out of his eye. "How's Koishi & Momo-kun, Tsume?" Tatsu asked the Inuzuka Clan Head. "Good, Koishi is recovering nicely after the mission." Tsume explained as Kyo Kazuki nudged Naruto to get him to stop laughing.

"Arashi is now the Juubi container, because Heroshi merged with him, he is also more confident now." Naruto said calmly as he explained the whole future Arashi coming to the past deal.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he watched his students train harder. _"Thanks, Naruto. Thanks to you I feel I can believe in the future again." Heroshi said as he merged with his past self. _"I miss him being around and training us." Arashi said really happy for the first time in years. "I know but, we have to move on, he had to merge with you or you would cease to exist." The blonde Uzumaki said as he thought back to when Yagura had helped him tame the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as his two sensei's were chatting quietly. "Inari, why is Sensei so quiet all the time?" Sakura asked her youngest teammate, Inari. The seven year old sighed as thought about whether or not it was right to go around blabbing things about his master to random people. "Arashi-sensei was traumatized when he was five years old and Naruto-sensei was forced to watch the torture of his younger twin brother and was helpless to stop it." Inari explained sadly as Naruto & Arashi jumped from the tree they sat in and landed gently on the ground.

"All right, me & Arashi have talked it over and we're nominating you three for the upcoming Chunin Exams, which will be held in the Leaf Village." Naruto explained softly as he handed the three Genin the forms. "Inari is already a Chunin, he took the exams the year I took you guys on as students." Arashi finished for his blonde twin. Soon after explaining the Chunin Exams to the three Genin, the two Jonin dismissed their students and they wondered home.

* * *

The Namikaze house was a beautiful sight, for those select few capable of seeing it. The main gates had seals on them so only family could enter. The house itself was about four or five stories tall. There was a large lake that actually led to a waterfall, behind the house and next to it was a large garden where various flowers, produce, & herbs were grown. On the other side of the house was the training grounds. All in all it was a excellent place to be raised in.

Naruto & Arashi were brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed. When they finished they stepped into their shard bedroom and laid down on their queen sized bed. Naruto unwrapped his scarf from around his eyes and laid it along with his forehead protector on his nightstand. His eyes were a dark blue (Navy Blue), and they were originally Shisui's but the two male's decided to switch their eyes to allow them to keep their eyesight. So now both Naruto & Shisui had the Rinnegan & the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his twin's body who had fallen asleep. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up, Ara-kun. I won't let those nightmares hurt you, otouto." Naruto murmured into his redheaded twin's ears, comforting the redhead enough for him to relax in his brothers arms, as Naruto fell asleep too.


End file.
